New friends, Old foes
by puppylove98162
Summary: There's a new chatroom and the gang's in it. But after Sonic reads his e-mail to the gang, everything goes downhill. But who sent the mysterious e-mail? Will Sonic and Amy's relationship gets stronger? SonAmy. Please Read!
1. The Chatroom

**Author's Note: Hi! This is my 2nd fanfic. I hope you enjoy it!**

pretty_pink_rose124 has logged on (Amy Rose)

super_sonic_speed448 has logged on (Sonic the Hedgehog)

master_emerald_guard411 has logged on (Knuckles the Echidna)

jewel_thief_4_ever has logged on (Rouge the Bat)

silent_but_deadly911 has logged on (Shadow the Hedgehog)

chao_lover_98 has logged on (Tikal the Echidna)

fixer_fox_242 has logged on (Miles "Tails" Prower)

cute_yellow_sweet162 has on (Cream the Rabbit)

Amy: Hi guys!

Cream: Hello Amy.

Rouge: What's up?

Tikal: Hey.

Knuckles: Are we invisible to ya?

Rouge: No Knuckie, you're not.(pause) Any other guys here?

Tails: Me!

Sonic: I'm here.

Shadow: Humph.

Rouge: I guess everyone is here.

Tikal: I believe so.

Amy: I got a chao! Her name is Chocola.

Cream: (sadly) Like my old chao...

Amy: You can visit her anytime you want.

Cream: Yay!

Rouge: How's Cheese?

Cream: She's great. Oh! She wants to say hi.

Cheese: Chao! (Hi everyone!)

Everyone: Hey Cheese!

Tikal: She's adorable!

Cheese: Chao. (Thank you.)

Rouge: Can she read?

Cream: Yes.

Knuckles: Did you teach her?

Cream: Me and my mother.

Tails: Can she write?

Cream: She's learning to. She goes to chao school.

Amy: I need to enroll Chocola soon.

Sonic: Hold on a sec. I gotta check my e-mails. (pause) What the-?

Rouge: What does it say?

Sonic: It says...'watch out'.

Tikal: For what?

Sonic: I dunno. Oh! Another one, by the same sender.

Knuckles: Read it!

Sonic: It says, ' Little pinky is gone'. I wonder what that means?

Cream: Wait... Amy's pink.

Amy: So-Ahhh!

Knuckles: Amy. Eggman's doing.

Tails: Amy!

Amy: Get off! Don't-

pretty_pink_rose124 has been disconnected

Everyone: Amy!

Author's Note: Cliffy! I promise to update soon! Bye! Btw, this button likes to be clicked!


	2. The Babylon Rouges

Author's Note: HEY PEOPLE! Sorry I haven't updated in like...a month? Oh well. Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

Previously

Sonic got a few weird e-mails by a strange sender. After Sonic read one, Amy was mysteriously disconnected! Everyone is worried. What will become of Amy? Read to find out!

Chapter 2: The Babylon Rouges

Settings: A ship and in a meadow

_In the Chat Room_

Everyone:...

Cream & Cheese: (burst into tears)

Rouge: Oh my...

Tails: Do you think...?

Sonic: I don't know. I hope not. Let's all meet at my house in exactly 1 hour.

Everyone else: Okay...

(all log off) 

_In a meadow near Mobius_

(bright flash)

Voice 1: Ouch! Get off of me!

Voice 2: Oh! Sorry! (gets off) It IS my first time traveling through time. You should know that Blaze.

Blaze: (gets up) I know, Silver.

Silver: Hurry up! Let's find those pastlings and get info from them!

Blaze: (brushes herself off) And why is that?

Silver: (impatient) You know why! I really want to find-

Blaze: The Ibilis Trigger. (pause) Pastlings?

Silver: Yeah. People from the past.

Blaze: (giggling slightly) Silver, they aren't called 'pastlings'. They're just people from this time.

Silver: Whatever. Let's go find them!

Blaze: Okay!

(both rush off) 

_On a ship that is in the sky_

Amy: (groans and sits up) Where am I? (listens) What are those voices saying?

Voice 1: ...told you not to fail...

Voice 2: ...sorry...couldn't... nowhere...

Voice 1: (yells) YOU BETTER BE!

Voice 3: Calm down. You'll wake _her._

Voice 1: What? Oh...her. Let's go see if she is awake.

Voice 2&3: Okay.

Amy: (panicking) They're coming! I wonder...why did they take me? Hmm...

(door opens)

Voice 1: Ahh. You are up, I see.

Amy: Y-yes. Who are you?

Voice 1: I am Jet, Jet the hawk. This is Storm (Voice 2) and Wave (Voice 3). We are Babylon Rouges.

Amy: (confused) Um... What are 'Babylon Rouges'?

Jet: (chuckles) If only you knew...

Amy: Are you kidnappers?

Wave: No.

Amy: Criminals?

Storm: Kind of.

Amy: Thieves?

Jet: Ding, ding, ding! Give the girl a prize! You guessed it.

Amy: Oh no...

Jet: That's right girly.

Amy: My name is not 'girly'.

Wave: What is it?

Amy: Starts with an 'A'!

Storm: Angelica?

Amy: No.

Wave: Ashley?

Amy: Nope!

Jet: Angel, Ashton, Anna?

Amy: Neither one!

Wave: Just tell us!

Amy: Say please.

Babylon Rouges: ...

Storm: Um.. We don't say that word. Do we boss?

Jet: (sigh) No.

Wave: She'll never tell us if we don't say it.

Amy: That's right.

Storm: Just tell us your freakin' name!

Wave: Storm! Why do you have to be so mean?

(Wave and Storm start quarreling)

Jet: Shut up! (they stop bickering) Sheesh! You guys are the worst comrades ever!

Storm: Sorry boss...

Amy: (to Jet) Are you mad?

Jet: Mad at them? Yeah!

Amy: No. Like insane.

Jet: Not me. Maybe Storm. But not Wave.

Wave: Okay, we need some information from you.

Amy: Fine, fine. My name is Amy Rose, I am 15 years old, I'm a hedgehog, and I'm in love with Sonic The Hedgehog. (goes into a dream-like state)

Jet: Ewww...

Wave: Awww!

Storm: Umm.. What are we talking about?

The others: ...

Jet: Wait! Did you say 'Sonic the Hedgehog'?

Amy: Yeah?

Jet: He's my #1 rival.

Amy: (gasps) How could he be? He's so sweet and kind!

Jet: (ignoring her) This is the perfect plan! Storm guard her.

Storm: (snores)

(they leave)

Amy: Oh Sonic... Where are you?

Author's Note: I like that ending... I'm sorry that they don't have their regular personalities. Anyway, Please Review!


End file.
